


Limn

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her riotous art speaks of life, not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limn

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Chosen".

> limn \LIM\, transitive verb:  
> 1\. To depict by drawing or painting.  
> 2\. To portray in words; to describe.

Buffy scans the departures board for the third time. No trains to Florence, express or otherwise. She dashes off a text to Dawn and the reply comes quickly, tinny notes of Bette Midler alerting her to "look 4 milan".

Dawn teases her, but she hasn't changed her ring since London. She doesn't have the words to explain, and her riotous art speaks of life, not love.

The early train is sold out, but no matter. Roma Termini has splashes of colour, tourists and commuters and backpacking kids, plenty for her to sketch. She can add oil, fire, and passion later.


End file.
